Kamen Rider Arc-V
by jboggs64
Summary: When Shinnosuke and Kiriko wake up in another universe, will they be able to survive in the realm of Duel monsters?


"Where… where are we?" Shinnosuke got up after being knocked out by a strange green energy wave back in his city. "Kiriko?"

"This is weird Shinnosuke. I don't recognize any of the landmarks, and this looks like no city I've seen before." Kiriko looked around at her surroundings in awe. "It looks too… futuristic."

"Hey watch out!" A child's voice came from behind Shinnosuke.

Turning around at the last second, Shinnosuke got trampled by a large dragonoid figure with a teenager riding on top. Realizing what he had done, the teen stopped, shocked, and hopped off the dragon, which dissolved when he hit the ground.

"Ah mou…" Shinnosuke got up with some help from Kiriko, turning to the juvenile. "Watch where you're going with your…"

Shinnosuke began to remember what he was just trampled by.

"Wait a minute! You were just riding a dragon! What… how…?"

"Sorry about that sir!" The young man bowed in apology, "I'm really in a rush to get to the Duel Carnival, so I hopped on Odd-Eyes to get there faster."  
"Duel Carnival? Odd-Eyes?" Shinnosuke turned to Kiriko, "What kind of world did we end up in? Hey kid, where are we exactly?"

"Oh you don't know? I guess you must have hit your head harder than I thought" the young man pointed to the stadium in the distance, "We are in Maiami City, one of the largest dueling hubs in Japan!"  
"Maiami City? I've never heard of that? And also, what's dueling?"

"WHAT?! You don't know what dueling is?" The young man stepped back in shock. "Are you even from this dimension?!"  
"Well. No."

"Wait seriously? Which one are you from then? Xyz, Synchro, or Fusion?"

"What? I don't know what you mean."

"Wait, so where were you from?"  
"I… I don't know, relative to here. But I'll figure it out eventually and figure out a way to get back there."

"Shinnosuke" Mr. Belt interjected.

"Ah right! Sorry. I'm Tomari Shinnosuke and this is Kiriko Shijima."

"Im Sakaki Yuya! And who's the talking belt?"  
"Ah, you noticed." Mr. Belt said. "I am Krim Steinbelt, a scientist and currently a belt as you can see."

"Ah that's so cool!" Yuya inspected the belt closely, making Shinnosuke slightly uncomfortable.

"Shinnosuke, I have scanned some databases off of Yuya's tablet and got access to the internet of this world. I have found some… interesting items that you should see." Mr. Belt whispered to Shinnosuke.

"Ah. Ok. Sorry Yuya, I'll be right back. Just stay right there for a minute."

Shinnosuke and Kiriko went over to a street corner to discuss what Mr. Belt had found.

"Apparently this world has been influenced greatly by a card game known as Duel Monsters, a game that never came to be in our world."

"Duel Monsters? Do you think that could be what Yuya was riding earlier?"

"It is possible." Mr. Belt brought up an article on his hologram projector. "Real Solid Vision was completed a few years ago, which makes these monsters out of real mass, making them be able to be touched and ridden on. Also, more on Yuya, apparently he is one of the top 'duelists' in the world, placing first in many tournaments and even saving the world from certain evil forces multiple times."

"Wow… He must be pretty good." Shinnosuke looked over to Yuya, who was sitting on a bench looking through his deck.

"Go back over and find more out about this world, and I shall stay over here for now and create cards unique to you to fit in with this world."

"Alright." Shinnosuke and Kiriko walked back over to Yuya, who put his deck away to continue their conversation. "So, Yuya, you mentioned these other dimensions earlier. What are these dimensions?"

"Recently, I found out that this world, this whole universe, was not the only dimension in existence." Yuya began. "There are four dimensions. Standard, the one we are in, Xyz, Synchro, and Fusion. In these four dimensions, there exist four versions of three different people and monsters. Four different versions of me, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri being the other three. Four different versions of my friend, Yuzu, Serena, Rin, and Ruri. And four different versions of my dragon, Odd-Eyes Dragon, although I have now upgraded that to Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon. Something very evil happened long ago in a time when the four dimensions were combined, that would, to be completely honest, take too long to explain."

"Wow…" Shinnosuke sat down next to Yuya. "But you are on your way to a tournament now right?"  
"Yeah. The Duel Carnival." Yuya looked over to the stadium, "Something we implemented after the Arc Area Project was stopped that was originally in the Xyz Dimension."

"Do you think it would be ok if I participated?"

"Wait what?! You didn't even know about dueling before this encounter, how do you expect to participate in one of the most prestigious tournaments of the year?"  
"Mr. Belt is making a deck for me over there, so I would like to participate please!"

"Alright, if you want to lose in the first round…"

"Alright!"

Retrieving Mr. Belt and his new deck from the street corner and they headed towards the stadium.

Getting to the stadium and registering in the tournament, Shinnosuke and Mr. Belt modified the Shift Brace to act as a Duel Disk. They walked up to the entrance of the duel arena and when they heard the announcer, entered the jungle area and lit up their duel disks.

"Start your Engine!" Mr. Belt said as the duel disk lit up.

"Alright! Gongenzaka! I'll be your first opponent!" Shinnosuke walked up to a duelist he recognized from the board.  
"Alright then, I'll go first! Draw!" Gongenzaka released a strong gust of wind, blowing Shinnosuke back with his draw. "I'll set the Pendulum Scale with the Scale 1 Superheavy Samurai General Jade and Scale 8 Superheavy Samurai General Coral! Now, I Pendulum Summon! Come forth! Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter, Superheavy Samurai Transporter, and Superheavy Samurai Swordsman!"  
Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter*2(Tuner/Machine/Effect)(Earth): 300/600

Superheavy Samurai Transporter*5(Machine/Effect)(Earth): 1200/1800

Superheavy Samurai Swordsman*3(Machine/Effect)(Earth): 1000/1800

"Now I tune the Level 2 Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter to the Level 5 Superheavy Samurai Transporter and Level 3 Superheavy Samurai Swordsman! Come forth! Level 10! Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo! In defense position!"

Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo*10(Machine/Effect)(Earth): 2400/3800

"3800 defense?!" Shinnosuke looked down at his hand, then looked back at Gongenzaka confidently. "You're gonna have to do better than that to take me down!"

"Oh really? I end my turn."

"My turn! Draw! I summon my ace monster! Kamen Rider Drive-Type Speed!

Kamen Rider Drive-Type Speed*4(Machine)(Light): 2000/1800

A blank card appeared, surprising Gongenzaka.

"Where's your monster?"

"Just wait!"

Shinnosuke pulled Shift Speed from his Shift Car Holder, and inserted it into the Shift Brace that was currently projecting his Duel Disk. After the Shift Brace made a variety of noises, Shinnosuke flipped the Shift Car up and back down, like a lever.

"Henshin!"

"Drive! Type, Speed!" the Drive Driver announced

Shinnosuke jumped into the air as he was cloaked in the armor of Type Speed, swiftly landing on top of the blank card.

"Wait, you're the monster?!" Gongenzaka was shocked

"I guess so. Anyways, now I activate the spell card Next System! This card allows me to tribute one Drive monster on the field and summon a Drive monster that is level 7 or above! Now, come forth! Kamen Rider Drive-Type Formula!"

Kamen Rider Drive-Type Formula*8(Machine)(Light): 3500/3000

Shinnosuke placed Shift Formula into his Shift Brace, transforming into Type Formula himself.

"Next I activate the Equip spell Trailer-Hou! This card gives a Drive monster 800 more attack during the damage step on my turn only! Now, I attack Susanowo!"

Shinnosuke charged at Gongenzaka's monster, slashing through it with the driving themed sword.

"Aaaaah!" Gongenzaka took the damage dealt to him by the attack while staying still.

Gongenzaka: 4000-3500

Yuya: 4000

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn!"

"Al… Alright then, I draw." Gongenzaka released a burst of wind with his draw once more. "I pendulum summon Superheavy Samurai Big Waraji and Superheavy Samurai Battleball!"  
Superheavy Samurai Waraji*5(Machine/Effect)(Earth): 800/1800

Superheavy Samurai Battleball*2(Tuner/Machine/Effect)(Earth): 100/800

"Next I activate Battleball's ability! I can tribute it and one monster you control with a level to summon forth a Synchro Monster from my Extra Deck whose level equals the total of the two tributed monsters! Say goodbye to your Drive!"

"I tune the Level 2 Superheavy Samurai Battleball to the Level 8 Kamen Rider Drive-Type Formula! Come forth once more! Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo!"

Superheavy Samurai Susanowo*10(Machine/Effect)(Earth): 2400/3800

"What?! You had two?!"

"Of course! You don't think I wouldn't have two of such an amazing monster? Now, Susanowo can attack even in defense mode, so, go! Susanowo, attack-"  
"Hold on! Trap card, activate! High Speed Revival! When Kamen Rider Drive of any type is sent to the graveyard due to an opponent's card effect, I can Fusion Summon Kamen Rider Drive-Type Tridoron from my Extra Deck, ignoring the summoning conditions! Come forth now!"

Kamen Rider Drive-Type Tridoron*10(Fusion/Machine/Effect)(Light): 4500/4000

"4500 attack?!"

"Yes! Now, will you continue your attack or not?"

"Tch." Gongenzaka looked around for a bit before continuing, "I end my turn…"

"Ok then! My turn! Draw!" Shinnosuke looked at his hand, deciding on which card to play next. "I play the Field spell Surprise Future! This card allows me to summon Kamen Rider archetypes a for one less tribute! Now, come forth, Mashin Chaser!"

Mashin Chaser*6(Machine/Effect)(Dark): 2600/1800

"Now I activate Mashin Chaser's effect! By banishing a monster from my graveyard, I can increase Chaser's attack by 1000! I banish Kamen Rider Drive-Type Speed! Now, I attack Susanowo with Drive Type Tridoron!"

It didn't damage Gongenzaka, but he still felt the blow just the same.

"Now, Chaser, attack him directly!"

Gongenzaka flew back, breaking his steadfast playing style.

Gongenzaka: 3500-0

"Winner: Shinnosuke!"

"Alright!" Shinnosuke ran over to Yuya to see how he was doing. He got over just in time to see Yuya win against his opponent.

"Winner: Yuya!"

"Hey Yuya, who are you facing next?"

"Woah, Shinnosuke you won? That's awesome!"

"Yeah, Gongenzaka wasn't _that_ tough to beat. He had some pretty strong monsters though!"

"Really? Gongenzaka is one of the tougher opponents I've faced, if you took him down that easily, you must be a pretty good duelist, and a quick learner. Anyways, I'm gonna go find my next opponent. I heard Kaito is around somewhere. Maybe you could go challenge him next!"

"Alright then, I'm off! See ya." Shinnosuke wandered off into the woods to try and find Kaito, almost running across several other contestants, but oddly veering off their path, almost as if he wasn't in control of where he was going.

Stumbling into the Volcano Area, Shinnosuke found duelists scattered about across the area, all defeated by each other, or by the duelist still standing at the top of the volcano.

However, there was one duelist on the ground that caught Shinnosuke's attention, mainly from his description matching one that Yuya had given him.

"Kaito!" Shinnosuke ran over to the fallen duelist to see if he was ok.

"Who… who are you..?" Kaito asked, blindly reaching out to find who was there.

"It's a friend." Shinnosuke responded, not wanting to give his name to Kaito. "Who is that duelist?"

"I don't know… But he's strong. Be careful." Kaito collapsed into unconsciousness in Shinnosuke's arms, furthering his resolve to find out who did this to all of these people.

Climbing up the steep volcano, Shinnosuke found a man at the top, watching the volatile lava swirl around the inside of the mountain. He couldn't make out the figure since the bright light from the inside of the volcano illuminated the area around making only the shape of the man visible.

"Who are you?! Why did you do this to all these innocent people!"

Calling across the volcano, the man did not appear to notice Shinnosuke's presence. He walked around the volcano to try and get to the man that had done this terrible deed.

"Hey-" Shinnosuke reached out to touch the man, but before he could, he was thrown back by a blast of wind that appeared to be emanating from the strange man.

"Tomari Shinnosuke…" the voice that came from the man sent chills up Shinnosuke's spine, as this was a voice that he recognized all too well.

"No… It can't be…" Shinnosuke got Shift Speed ready in his hand, preparing for a long awaited fight.

"Heart."

"If you think I'm here for a fight, you are sadly mistaken." Heart turned around and brought his hands out from behind him, revealing a monstrosity of a duel disk, melded onto his arm. "No… Instead, today I am here to duel you, Tomari Shinnosuke! Prepare yourself!"

"If it's a duel you want, then prepare to get beaten!" Shinnosuke lit up his duel disk from the Shift Brace and loaded his deck into a slot that had opened up in his Driver, Mr. Belt.

"Duel!"

They both drew five cards, and initiated the Real Solid Vision system.

"I'll go first!" Shinnosuke started the duel off, drawing another card and jumping up onto one of the many platforms scattered about thanks to the Action Duel Field spell that had been placed. "I play the spell card Mr. X! This card allows me to search your deck for a monster card and summon it to my field!"

A holographic projection of all the monsters in Heart's deck appeared before Shinnosuke, allowing him to see which monster he wanted.

"I choose this one! Come forth, Roidmude 003-Brain! Super Evolution!"

Advanced Roidmude 003-Brain(Super Evolution)*8(Machine)(Dark): 3500/3000

"Brain!" Heart was distraught at the loss of his friend to his sworn enemy.

"Next I summon Kamen Rider Mach!"

Kamen Rider Mach*3(Machine/Effect)(Light): 1400/1800

"I'll set one card face down and end my turn!"

"You'll pay for that Shinnosuke! I draw! Let's start by playing Roidmude 002!"

Roidmude 002*3(Machine)(Dark): 1000/300

Heart transformed into his Roidmude form and hopped onto the card that appeared.

"Next I activate from the spell card Core-Driviar! This allows me to upgrade one Roidmude on the field to an Advanced Roidmude! Come forth! Advanced Roidmude 002-Heart!"

Advanced Roidmude 002-Heart*6(Machine)(Dark): 2300/1500

Heart transformed into the form Shinnosuke knew him best in, which made Shinnosuke jump back a little.

"When this card is on the field, I can activate the spell card Super Evolution! I can now tribute an Advanced Roidmude on the field and summon the Super Evolved version of it! Come forth!"

Advanced Roidmude 002-Heart(Super Evolution)*8(Machine/Effect)(Dark): 4000/4000

Heart glowed before shining bright gold in many areas, showing his new power.

"What the!"

"Now, attack Mach!"

"I don't think so! I activate my trap, Rival Support! When Kamen Rider Mach is attacked, I can make it not be able to be targeted by cards, and that means attacks or effects, by sending a Kamen Rider to the graveyard! I send Kamen Rider Chaser. And this activates Mach's ability! When Kamen Rider Chaser is sent to the graveyard, I can also tribute Mach to Fusion Summon Kamen Rider Chaser Mach from my Extra Deck! Come forth!"

Kamen Rider Chaser Mach*10(Machine/Effect)(Divine): 4500/4000

"Chaser… Mach…" Heart looked on in awe at this new form, which was on par with even Drive Type Tridoron. "I'll at least free my friend! I attack Brain!"

He jumped with incredible speed, knocking Brain right off of the card and making him dissolve.

Shinnosuke: 4000-3500

Heart: 4000

"My card back please."

Heart held his hand out, which Brain's card shot to almost immediately.

"Now, I play the Field spell Global Freeze!"

Shinnosuke shook in fear at the name, but as he realized that nothing was changing, he took a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry, it's not doing anything yet. This card gains one Freeze Counter for every monster with Super Evolution in the name on the field. And when this card has four Freeze Counters on it, I can destroy all other cards on the field and Special Summon Sigma Circular from my Extra Deck!"

"What?!" Shinnosuke fell backwards, almost falling off the edge of the volcano.

"Oh yes! I end my turn!"

"Alright then! My turn! Draw! I summon Kamen Rider Drive-Type Wild!"

Kamen Rider Drive-Type Wild*3(Machine)(Earth): 2300/1300

"Now, Chaser Mach, destroy Heart!"

Chaser Mach rushed towards Heart, slashing him with the Shingou Axe and destroying him, leaving only his core left and inflicting damage to Heart

Shinnosuke: 3500

Heart: 4000-3500

"Rrg… I'm not done yet!" Heart's core sparked, electricity filling the area, "When a Roidmude is destroyed, I can summon one Core Token with the number of the destroyed Roidmude. This token can, if I have a Viral Core in my hand, revive the destroyed Roidmude during my turn. The token can't be destroyed by battle however, and it has 500 attack and defense points.

"So even if I attack, it won't do anything, will it?"

"No, no it won't…"

"Fine then. I end my turn by placing one card face down."

"Alright then! Draw!" an invisible force drew a card from the floating duel disk that was being controlled by Heart's core. "I play the spell Spider Viral Core! This card allows me to tribute a Core Token and Special Summon it's respective Roidmude from the graveyard. Come back, Super Evolution Heart!"

Advanced Roidmude 002-Heart(Super Evolution)*8(Machine/Effect)(Dark): 4000/4000

Heart regenerated into his Super Evolved form, with his Duel Disk reforming onto his arm.

"Now, attack Drive!"

Type Wild was destroyed, inflicting severe damage to Shinnosuke and sending him tumbling off the side of the volcano.

Shinnosuke: 3500-1800

Heart: 3500

"Hah! Not even with 0 Life Points and already not being able to duel anymore!"

"Not… Yet…" a hand reached up over the cliff edge where Shinnosuke had fallen off.

"What?!"

Shinnosuke slowly climbed back up the side of the volcano, continuing the duel.

"My… Turn. I play the spell card Tridoron Fusion. This card allows me to Fusion Summon Kamen Rider Drive-Type Tridoron by sending the required cards from my hand or field to the graveyard. I send from my hand Tridoron and Kamen Rider Drive-Type Speed. Come forth now, Type Tridoron!"

Kamen Rider Drive-Type Tridoron*10(Machine/Fusion/Effect)(Light): 4500/4000

Heart noticed a dark aura coming from Shinnosuke that wasn't there before, scaring him back closer to his edge of the volcano.

"Next I activate Conscience Switch. This allows me to return Type Tridoron to the Extra Deck and summon in it's place Kamen Rider Drive-Type Tridoron Alternate Control. Come forth!"

Kamen Rider Drive-Type Tridoron(Alternate Control)*8(Machine/Fusion Effect)(Dark): 5000/4000

"Alternate Control's effect is that it inflicts piercing damage to defense position monsters. Not that it matters since you won't be able to set any more monsters! Drive, attack Heart!"

Shinnosuke: 1800

Heart: 3500-2500

"Finish this off, Chaser Mach!"

Shinnosuke: 1800

Heart: 2500-0

"Waaaah!" Heart got knocked back, stumbling off of his edge, into the active volcano.

"What the…" Shinnosuke finally regained his senses, noticing Heart hanging off of the edge. "Heart!"

Shinnosuke ran to help his enemy up so he didn't fall into the boiling lava.

"Tch… Don't bother." Heart swatted his hand away with his free hand, not wanting help from his sworn enemy, "I don't need your help."

Heart climbed up back over the edge, dusting himself off from all the soot that collected on his coat.

"I may have lost this time, but I'll get stronger, and I'll be back. I can promise that." Heart transformed into his Super Evolved form and jumped off the edge of the volcano that wasn't filled with lava.

"How was he in this universe? I thought Kiriko and I were the only ones that got sent here…" Shinnosuke made his way down the volcano, getting back to the area littered with injured duelists. He walked over to Kaito, helping him to his feet and walking him over to a wall to rest.

"This is gonna be quite a tournament isn't it… I should go find Yuya. Kaito, once you get enough rest, help the rest of the people back to the main area."

"Alright… Good luck." Kaito lapsed into unconsciousness, leaving Shinnosuke by himself.

Walking back to the Jungle Area, Shinnosuke found Yuya battling yet another opponent, with Yuya clearly taking the upper hand. However, he noticed something off with Yuya's battling style. It was a bit more… dark than Shinnosuke remembered. Yuya's hair appeared to be floating in a sense, and his eyes were glowing a mix of purple and red.

"Come forth! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon. Next I play Instant Fusion to Fusion Summon Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!"

Yuya: 4000-3000

?: 1200

Clear Wing Synchro Dragon*7(Dragon/Synchro/Effect)(Wind): 2500/2000

Starve Venom Fusion Dragon*8(Dragon/Fusion/Effect)(Dark): 2800/2000

"Now with all four Dimension Dragons on the field, I attack you directly!"

Yuya: 3000

?: 1200-0

"Waaaaahhhhh!" the poor duelist facing Yuya got knocked back into the wall of the arena, shocking the crowd watching the duel with the cruelness Yuya was showing to his opponent.

"Yuya! What are you doing?"

Yuya turned to Shinnosuke, glaring at him with malicious intent.

"What do you want, worm?" Yuya readied his duel disk again, "Do you want to duel me as well and be defeated as well?"  
"I'll duel you, if that's what it'll take to snap you out of this… whatever this is. But don't expect me to go down so easily!"

Shinnosuke lit up his duel disk and loaded his deck.

"Duel!"

A/N- This is a new story, and my first chapter of anything in a while, so I decided to make this chapter a bit long. Please leave a lot of feedback in the comments, as this is a new story and I want to know what you guys think of this.

Sorry for not posting in well, forever, but with school and camp and band, I haven't had time to think of anything to write, much less put it into a doc and post it. I hope this pleases all of you that have been waiting for something, and I will(hopefully) be able to keep up with posting in this story! Also, for those of you wondering, I don't think I will be continuing with the Kamen Rider Dash series, unless something really good comes to mind.


End file.
